


Punks Don't Cry

by Deadlihood



Series: Long Live Punk [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Fluff, M/M, like cotton candy fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlihood/pseuds/Deadlihood
Summary: Luhan and Minseok's adventures in baby-sitting.





	

“So, finally alone,” Minseok purred, wrapping his arms around Luhan’s neck, a mischievous look in his eyes. Luhan glanced down at the baby strapped to his chest.

“Don’t crush Jingyi, Kris will crush your head.” Luhan stepped back slightly, petting his hand over Jingyi’s downy black head.

“Remind me again why you have her strapped to your chest?” Minseok flopped down on the couch, watching as his boyfriend bounced Jingyi in her carrier.

“Lay was very clear that I was to hold her as much as possible.” It made sense to Luhan, honestly. Kids in orphanages probably didn’t get much attention or love. By holding Jingyi as much as possible they could try to correct any emotional damage that might have started to take hold.

“Lay also had to be forcibly removed from the apartment to leave his baby.” It had taken Kris and Minseok to get him to leave the apartment, even though he kept shouting instructions as Kris towed him down the hall.

“He’s a new dad, he feels like he can’t leave her.” Luhan bent to kiss the top of Jingyi’s head. Lay and Kris both had barely left the house since Jingyi’s arrival. Suho had finally convinced them to take a night off, even though Lay had argued against it. Kris knew that a marriage couldn’t be held together on a baby alone; Lay thought they could try it.

“Now I’m losing my boyfriend to the baby. What kind of voodoo magic does this baby have?”

“She can’t do anything for herself, Min. And she needs to be close to someone so she can bond.” Luhan paused. “I sound like I swallowed Lay.”

“Please, never say those words again.” Minseok shook his head in disgust. “Will you at least put her down long enough to eat?”

“She has to eat too. I think Lay left the stuff he wanted us to feed her labeled in the fridge.”

“He needs to smoke more weed,” Minseok muttered as they walked into the kitchen. He helped his boyfriend unstrap the baby from his chest and put her in her high chair. They’d barely gotten her secured before Minseok grabbed Luhan and pulled him down for a kiss. Part of Luhan wanted to yelp, “not in front of the baby!” but couldn’t get enough air because Minseok had his tongue down his throat. By the time Minseok let go, Luhan was kind of woozy.

“Food?” He said faintly, sitting down heavily. Minseok just laughed and got their takeout from the fridge, along with the labeled baby food jars that Yixing had set out for them. While Minseok heated up the take out, Luhan found a baby spoon and popped open the jar of pureed bananas Lay had left for Jingyi. She seemed rather reluctant to eat it.

“She won’t take it?” Minseok asked when he heard Luhan sigh.

“No, she won’t. Come on Jingyi, it’s delicious.” Luhan tasted some, hoping if she saw he liked it she would eat it. It tasted like really sweet bananas, which he didn’t mind.

“Try talking to her in Mandarin.” Minseok suggested.

“Min, you’re a genius.” Luhan offered a fresh spoonful, switching to Mandarin. “Jingyi, eat the nice bananas.” This time she accepted the spoonful, a gurgling happy laugh coming up afterwards. “That’s my girl!”

Minseok leaned against the counter, watching Luhan spoonfeeding the baby and chattering to her in Mandarin. He was truly beautiful, his Luhan. Soft-featured and delicate, his smoky pink hair falling in soft tendrils across his forehead. He looked more like an angel than a man, too beautiful to be real. Or to be his. Sometimes Minseok woke up in their bed and couldn’t believe Luhan was there with him.

“Hey, baozi.” Luhan waved his hand, getting Minseok’s attention. “You’re staring.”

“Sorry, you’re just beautiful.” He paused. “Baozi?”

“Yes, baozi.”

“The bottom of the century wants to call me a dumpling?”

“You are a dumpling. My soft, sweet dumpling.” Luhan winked before turning back to Jingyi to wipe her face clean. “Is the food hot yet? I need to warm up her bottle.”

“You need to eat first. Besides,” Minseok checked the list Lay had left for them, “she doesn’t need her bottle just yet.”

“Fine, fine.” Luhan turned to face the table and eat his dinner with Minseok, but he still cooed at Jingyi and made funny faces every few minutes. Minseok found it so endearing he just wanted to tackle Luhan and kiss the life out of him. He didn’t think that would be a very good example for the baby though.

After dinner, they changed Jingyi’s diaper and started getting her ready for the evening. While Luhan found an onesie, Minseok blew raspberries on her tummy, making Jingyi giggle.

“Look at these fat baby thighs.” Minseok cooed. “And these chubby baby feet.”

“We’re losing our minds, Minseok.” Luhan said, coming over to get Jingyi into the long-sleeved onesie. “We’re grown ass men losing our shit over this baby.”

“She’s adorable.” Minseok said, cradling Jingyi once she was dressed. “I’m not wearing that dumb ass papoose thing. She’s a baby, not camping equipment.”

“Okay. You can give her the bottle on the couch.” Luhan warmed it up and brought it out to the living room. Minseok was glad he’d seen Lay do this so many times, or he wouldn’t have known what angle to hold it at for her.

“Is it time for burping, Jingyi?” Minseok asked when she’d stopped drinking. “Are you ready to burp?”

“Wait, wait, don’t do it yet!” Luhan ran into the nursery and came back waving a cloth. “She needs the burping cloth or you might get baby vomit on you.”

“Oh. I didn’t know that.” Minseok let Luhan drape the towel over him and then started to burp Jingyi. He jiggled her, patted her on the back, and nothing came out.

“Maybe she doesn’t need to burp?”

“I thought they had to do it every time?”

“I don’t know. I’ll Google it.” A few minutes later, they came to the conclusion that she didn’t need to and settled back down on the couch, Jingyi propped up in Minseok’s lap. Lay had asked that they watch an episode or two of Sesame Street with her.

“I cannot believe, at twenty-six years old, I am watching fucking Sesame Street.” Minseok said after the first fifteen minutes.

“I think it’s a developmental thing.” Luhan shrugged. “Lay asked us to do it and I’m sure he’ll check the recordings to see if we did or not.”

“He is that kind of guy.” Minseok chuckled. “Fine, I will sit through Elmo’s World for you.” He readjusted, cuddling Jingyi up closer to him.

Everything seemed fine, until halfway through the second episode when Jingyi started to cry. And she kept crying, no matter what they did. They tried burping her, changing her diaper, making her warmer or cooler, singing to her, nothing worked.

“Punks don’t cry!” Minseok blurted out at one point, bouncing Jingyi in an attempt to calm her down.

“It’s very punk to cry, leave the baby alone.” Luhan took Jingyi from him. “Maybe she’s tired. I bet she’s tired.”

They followed Lay’s very specific instructions on how to put her down for the night, and that seemed to do the trick. She finally stopped crying, snuffled a little, and then fell asleep.

“Good night little angel,” Luhan crooned in Mandarin. He and Minseok tiptoed back out to the living room, sitting down as quietly as they could to avoid any unnecessary noise.

That all went out the window when Lay burst through the door practically screeching, “where is my baby?”

“Shh, we just put her down.” Minseok said, whacking him. “Don’t wake her up.”

“Everything go all right?” Kris asked, coming up behind his husband to put a calming hand on his shoulder.

“We couldn’t get her to eat until I talked to her in Mandarin.” Luhan said.

“That’s my fault.” Kris rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “I always talk to her like that when I feed her.”

“It’s good for her to know where she came from. She’s Chinese and she has two Chinese dads.”

“Well then we’re going to always need a Chinese baby sitter or she won’t eat.” Lay said.

“That’s a bridge you cross when you get to it.” Luhan ran a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling exhausted. “All right, we’ll let you two finish off your date night.”

“Yes, good plan,” Kris said as he started dragging Lay towards their bedroom. Minseok and Luhan made a quick escape down to the car.

“God, that was tiring.” Luhan said, leaning his head back against the seat.

Minseok snorted. “You loved every minute of it, don’t try to pretend.”

“I love being with Jingyi but I don’t know if I could do that round the clock with her. It would be so much energy just spent on her.”

“Well we don’t have to have kids right away.” Minseok wanted to rip his tongue out of his head as soon as he said it.

“You want to have kids?”

“I mean, I never really thought about it. But seeing you with Jingyi tonight I kind of started to think about it.”

“I never thought about it either.” Luhan admitted. “But I think we’d be good parents. Sometime in the future, when we’re ready for it.”

“You know, we’re older than Kris and Lay.”

“Yeah, but they’re capable of taking care of a baby. We are not.”

“True.” Minseok stifled a yawn. “Mm, bedtime I think.”

“I have work tomorrow, so definitely bed time.”

“Tomorrow’s Saturday!” Minseok was very jealous of Saturdays, because it was when he got to spend the most time with Luhan.

“I know, but my project team is trying to push through and get the coding done so we can have it ready for at least a rough showing for the big wigs on Monday.”

“First the baby and now software is taking away my boyfriend.” Minseok grumbled. Luhan reached over and pinched his cheek.

“Don’t pout, baozi.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t. You love me more than life.”

“I do. Unfortunately.”

“And I love you more than life too.”

They leaned against each other sleepily in the elevator. Luhan went to take a shower so he wouldn’t have to in the morning. While he was in there, Minseok made a pot of green tea and brought it into their bedroom on a tray.

Not a lot had changed at Luhan’s apartment since Minseok had moved in. There were some bits of recording equipment lying around, and a lot more ripped up clothes, but Minseok had fit himself into Luhan’s routine pretty well. He’d even managed to get Luhan to sleep with the bedroom a little warmer.

Luhan came out of the bathroom in pajama bottoms and damp hair, his sleepy eyes lighting up when he saw the tea on a tray on their bed.

“Mm, thank you.” He said, pouring himself a cup.

“Figured we could use some time to unwind.” Minseok lifted his own cup to his lips. They talked softly about nothing, drinking their tea and leaning against each other. Finally Luhan’s head started to droop and Minseok cleared off the bed, turning the lights off and getting under the covers. Almost immediately, Luhan looped an arm around his waist, tugging him closer.

“I love you Minseok. And I’ll have your babies.” Luhan murmured sleepily.

Minseok stifled a laugh. “Love you too, Lu.”


End file.
